


The Child

by orphan_account, SheWolfWitch



Series: Sabrieleena [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, CanonVerse with another Nephilim, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, raising a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: The British Men Of Letters has taken the DNA from Sam, Gabriel, Rowena and Eileen and they have created a Hybrid child. Her name would be Raeelisa.She would have Rowena’s hair color, Gabriel’s power, Eileen’s eye color and Sam’s height and intelligence. She would be the perfect combination of Archangel, Witch and Hunter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabrieleena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543642
Kudos: 2





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is also by SheWolfWitch. If it would just let me add her that would be great.

The British Men Of Letters has taken the DNA from Sam, Gabriel, Rowena and Eileen and they have created a Hybrid child. Her name would be Raeelisa.

She would have Rowena’s hair color, Gabriel’s power, Eileen’s eye color and Sam’s height and intelligence. She would be the perfect combination of Archangel, Witch and Hunter.

***

Sam just came back from another hunt with his brother. They either returned with or without injuries and sadly...it was a vamp nest so both brothers got their asses handed to them. 

At least there’s an angel and archangel in the bunker ready to heal them up. 

“Uh oh, looks like you got some blood on your face.” Gabriel motioned his finger on the side of his face at the brothers. Obviously they had bleeding cuts and Dean gave him a dirty look. 

“Dean. Sam. You’re hurt.” Castiel said.

“Let us help.”

Eileen and Rowena came out of the room.

“Oh for heaven's sake boys. Can’t you be more careful for once?”

“Not when you are dealing with a nest of vampires.” Dean said as Castiel sat him down on a chair and started healing his wounds. Unlike Gabriel, his powers were slowly fading due to his grace and lack of wings. Gabriel still has his wings and is just relaxing and heal Sam up in just one go.

Castiel kissed him and all his wounds were healed.

There is a knock at the bunker door. They weren’t expecting any visitors.

“Go see who’s at the door.”

  
  


“I’ll go check.” Rowena offered and walked up the steps. She opened up the heavy looks and looked outside for who could be at the door.

“I’m down here. Look down. Can you see me?”

Rowena look down. “Ooh, a little girl. Are you lost?” She bent down to look at the child.

“Momma.”

“W-What?” Rowena sat up quickly and Eileen came up from behind. “What’s the matter?” She asked in her deaf language and in ASL. 

“This child just called me...”momma”..” she said in disgust. 

“Awww.” Eileen looked at the girl and picked her up while Rowena hurried back inside the bunker.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The little girl signed.

  
  


“Oh my dad what is that.” Gabriel popped a lollipop out of his mouth seeing the little girl in Eileen’s arms. 

“A lost child, clearly.” Rowena said.

“Papa! Paappaaaaa!”

The little girl's eyes glowed gold and a pair of gold and brown wings appeared on her back.

  
  


“WHAT THE-“ Gabriel jump back. “Okay meeting now!” He snapped his fingers and all of them were in Eileen’s room. “What’s happening?” Eileen asked. She sat the girl down on the bed.

“I have no clue. But she clearly has some grace in her.”

“What do you mean??? Is she an angel??” Rowena hissed at him.

  
  


The little girl reached up for Sam. “Daddy. Daddy! Up! Up!” Sam had been snapped into the room as well.

“GABRIEL!” 

“WHAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS WITH US!”

“No yelling! No yelling! Stop it! Stop it!” The girl started crying.

“Stop yelling.” Eileen scowled at them. 

“Okay um relax, both of you!” Sam told them. “Clearly this isn’t a CHILD child.

“Absolutely not.” She hissed. “She's obviously a Nephilim like Jack.”

“You don’t like me?” The girl sniffed.

“Of course she does.” Eileen told her and shot a look at Rowena.

“Momma!” The girl said and reached for Rowena. The girl had Rowena’s hair color.

Rowena couldn’t help herself and picked the girl up. “Well what are we going to do with her? Keep her? It’s too dangerous.”

“I’ll go through the computer and search for any missing children.” Sam said and walked out of the bedroom.

“Where’s Daddy going?”

“Why are you calling us mommy and daddy??” Gabriel asked. He has no understanding of children. Clearly.

“Because you are.”

“Alright kid.” Gabriel put the Lolli back his mouth. He didn’t take it seriously and just let the child be. Eileen and Rowena took care of the child while Sam searched the web for any missing children. Obviously he found nothing. It isn’t an angel possessing a child and definitely not an archangel. Lucifer and Raphael are dead and Michael well....in Hell. “So what's going on with Shirley Temple?” Dean asked Sam.

“My name is Raeelisa. Papa. Look what I can do.” She said and made a lollipop appear.

Gabriel paused. “Can we keep her?” He gave the girls a goofy smile. 

Rowena narrowed her eyes at him. “We have to. Children are extremely clingy.”

Raeelisa clapped her hands. “Yay I stay. Yay I stay.”

Raeelisa eyes glowed purple and she said something that sounded like gibberish but it was a spell. 

A flower appeared in Rowena and Eileen’s hair. After that, she fell on the bed, fast asleep.

Sam looked at Dean. “I think she’s our daughter Dean and your niece... There is no record of her anywhere.”

Dean spit his beer. “I’m sorry. WHAT?”

  
  


“You heard me. She has Rowena’s hair and her powers. She has Archangel grace and Gabriel’s powers too, she has Eileen’s eyes and She’s highly intelligent. I guess she gets that from me.”


End file.
